1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a dual trench and a method of fabricating the same, and a semiconductor module, an electronic circuit board and an electronic system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the integration of semiconductor devices increases, various structures are applied and various materials are used. High-integration semiconductor devices may be formed of appropriate materials using appropriate structures.